The invention relates to a sand paper disc loading device that allows sanding discs to be easily and accurately placed on a sander.
Several references show various tools and accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,887 to Chang discloses a sand cloth packaging system comprised of a plurality of guide posts, allowing for labor-saving replacement for a vacuum type rotary sander. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,542 to Marton and U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,271 to McAvoy disclose various circular disc assemblies.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a sand paper disc loading device that allows sanding discs to be easily and accurately placed on a sander including a sand paper support adapted for holding a plurality of sanding discs. The sand paper support has a front surface and a back surface. The front surface has a plurality of dowels extending outwardly therefrom in a spaced relationship. The dowels are arranged to correspond with dust collection apertures of the sanding discs. The back surface has a handle extending outwardly therefrom. A support stand is adapted for removably coupling with the sand paper support. The support stand includes a base member positionable on a flat recipient surface. The support stand includes a support plate hingedly coupled with the base member. The support plate includes support means for locking the support plate in an angular orientation with respect to the base member. The support plate includes a recess extending inwardly of an upper edge thereof. The recess is dimensioned for receiving the handle of the sand paper support therein for supporting the sand paper support on the support plate.